Mother Gothel/Gallery
Images of Mother Gothel from Tangled. Promotional material Gothel transparent.png Gothel.Rapunzel.PNG|Production art of Mother Gothel hugging Rapunzel. 1560 MotherGothel 40 detail.jpg|2D Mother Gothel to fit in with the Disney Villains franchise. Tangled Gothel.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Photography - Gothel.jpg|Gothel in Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 7x11 - Secret Garden - Photogaphy - Gothel.jpg Films and Television ''Tangled Screen Shot 2016-09-01 at 15.02.31.png|Old Gothel Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-2508.jpg Tumblr l9hhpufZWf1qde10po1 1280.jpg|Mother Gothel and Rapunzel Draft_lens17572862module147807714photo_1296094506mother_gothel_pinching_ra.jpg|Mother Gothel pinching Rapunzel's cheek Rapunzel_1.png|Mother Gothel squeezing Rapunzel's cheeks Tumblr lgtheuKxZZ1qf0fbfo1 500.jpg|Mother Gothel stabbing Eugene kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_D_shot_11.jpg|Mother Gothel and Maximus tumblr_lgdtp70ODX1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg|Mother Gothel and Pub Thugs rapmovie32.jpg|Gothel takes Rapunzel. rapmovie33.jpg|Gothel sees the Guards take away her flower. Image001-1.jpg|"Surprise!" rapmovie34.jpg|"Oh, great! Now I'm the bad guy!" rapmovie35.jpg|Rapunzel's powers restore Gothel's youth Kinogallery.com Rapunzel E shot 7.jpg|Rapunzel tries to make Gothel understand her reasons for staying Kinogallery.com Rapunzel E shot 8.jpg|Mother and daughter Screen Shot 2016-09-01 at 14.59.22.png|Gothel young again. Kinogallery.com Rapunzel E shot 36.jpg|"I distinctly remember, your birthday was LAST year." kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_E_shot_5.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_E_shot_2.jpg|Mother Gothel being pulled up to tower kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_E_shot_3.jpg|"You are not leaving this tower! EVER!" kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_E_shot_4.jpg|"Blah blah blah blah blah" kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_E_shot_40.jpg|"You want me to be the bad guy?" Kinogallery.com Rapunzel F shot 36.jpg|Mother Knows Best tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9721.jpg|Mother Gothel holding her dagger after she stabs Eugene. tumblr_lhx713Xupu1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg|Mother Gothel and Eugene Tumblr lhx6hqrC7F1qb9hzv.jpg|Mother Gothel's death tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-5175.jpg|Mother Gothel and Shorty Rapunzel 232.jpg|"Well, I thought he'd never leave" 800px-Kinogallery.com Rapunzel E shot 8.jpg Rapunzel rapped up in her own hair.jpg Gothel.dies.PNG|Mother Gothel dies. Mother Gothel.jpg Mother-Gothel-tangled.png Rapunzel Fight.jpg TANGLED 4517.jpg Gothel-Tangled-Blu-ray-1.jpg Gothel-Tangled-Blu-ray-2.jpg OldGothel.png StabbingtonBrothersKO.png GothelRapunzel.png OldGothelFlower.png tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9213.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9279.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9288.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9295.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9727.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9951.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-4159.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-4168.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-4209.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-4214.jpg GothelKnife-Tangled.png tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9781.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9838.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9121.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9122.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9129.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9151.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9156.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9169.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9726.jpg Rapunzel pleads with her mother.jpg Rapunzel is never leaving.jpg Mother Knows Best.png Mother-Gothel-Tangled.png Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9742.jpg Tangled: Before Ever After tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps_com-8.jpg|A painting of old Gothel in ''Tangled: Before Ever After tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps_com-11.jpg ''Tangled: The Series Screen Shot 2017-03-25 at 11.06.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-25 at 11.06.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-25 at 11.07.27 PM.png Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Gothel Appears.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Fake Rapunzel and Hook.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Fake Rapunzel.jpg|Gothel disguised as Rapunzel Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Fake Rapunzel and Hook 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Hook and Fake Rapunzel.jpg|Gothel seduces Hook Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Gothel with Baby.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x11 - Secret Garden - Robin's Choice.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x11 - Secret Garden - Memento Mori.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x11 - Secret Garden - Zelena saves Robin.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x10 - The Eighth Witch - Caasting Curse.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x03 - The Garden of Forking Paths - Witch.jpg|Gothel's cursed persona, Eloise Gardener Once Upon a Time - 7x06 - Wake Up Call - Ivy and the Witch.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Gothel.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Gothel and Victoria.jpg|Gothel and Victoria Belfrey Once Upon a Time - 7x08 - Pretty in Blue - Gothel Magic.jpg Once Upon A Time-7x08-Pretty In Blues-Wake your sister.png Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Confrontation.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x10 - The Eighth Witch - Eloise.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x11 - Secret Garden - Gothel and Anastasia.jpg|Eloise with Anastasia Once Upon a Time - 7x11 - Secret Garden - Evil Eloise.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x13 - Knightfall - Rogers and Eloise.jpg|Rogers interrogates Eloise Once Upon a Time - 7x19 - Flower Child - Gothel Tree Nymph Form.png|Young Gothel as a Tree Nymph 720Rebirth.png 720NotClouds.png 720EloiseAngry.png 720DefendYourHome.png 720TheFight.png Concept Art Mother_Gothel_concept_art.jpg|Concept art of the design of Mother Gothel RapunzelGothelJT.jpg|Mother Gothel embraces Rapunzel, by Jeff Turley. FlynnFothelJT.jpg|Mother Gothel confronts Flynn Rider, by Jeff Turley. RapunzelGothelPF.jpg|Gothel and Rapunzel, by Paul Felix. Flynnandgothel2.jpg Flynnandgothel.jpg Rapunzelandgothel.jpg tangledmodelbyChadStubblefield5.jpg|Mother Gothel 3D model by Chad Stubblefield tangledmodelbyChadStubblefield6.jpg|Mother Gothel facial expressions model by Chad Stubblefield Alternate Mother Gothel Concepts.jpg|Alternate designs for Mother Gothel Tangled-The-Musical media.jpg 6nvx1f.jpg Tumblr nlw7a3gSt81rkq0ruo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nlw7a3gSt81rkq0ruo6 1280.jpg Tumblr m2csshc7OS1r5m9kao1 1280.jpg Tumblr lwyhfopq5q1r3n1tpo3 1280.jpg Merchandise Tumblr lh5pajN2H01qde10po1 500.jpg|Mother Gothel's Doll mother.png Tumblr_nazsz6nlAW1sg4mvmo1_250.jpg mother gothel doll.jpg Hero Vs Villains Mystery Minis Exclusive wave.jpg Fairytaledesigner.jpg Year of 2015 Disney Villains calender pins.jpg Mother Gothel Tsum Tsum Mini.png Gothel Pascal Rapunzel Tsum Tsum Pin.jpg Tangled Tsum Tsum Tueday UK.jpg Tangled Tsum Tsum Tueday US.jpg Mother Gothel Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Pins-Smiles-Smerks-and-Sneers-Mystery-Set-Web.jpg Miscellaneous Gothel.png|Gothel from Paper Doll set mother-gothel-dp-ultimate-guide.jpg Disney villains painting at Disneyland.jpg IMG 4828 zpsfd50bd25.jpg|An illustration of recent ''Disney Villains from the Walt Disney Animation building at Disney's Hollywood Studios (circa 2014). Rapunzel Story 12.JPG Rapunzel Story 3.JPG Rapunzel Story 2.JPG Designer Collection - Rapunzel and Gothel.jpg Gothel Maquette .jpg Gothel.jpg|Mother Gothel Category:Character galleries Category:Tangled galleries Category:Disney Villains galleries